Prince Charming
by Delan Cross
Summary: The way toward being boss is long and hard. After getting that fateful letter, half a year already passed. Things are as calm as they could get in the mafia. But Gian's days may have started heating up. GianxLuchino YAOI. Don't like, Don't read. My first fanfiction, so please be nice. :9 Reviews are appreciated, beneficial criticism as well ;) I hope you like it.


**GianxLuchino**

**I decided to make three fanfics for Lucky Dog. You know, how you're able to choose between routes in the game? You can choose between the pairs you want in my version. I already started GianXGiulio, now THIS one is GianxLuchino, and another with GianxIvan. **

**My apologies go out to whose, who like GianxBernardo pairing, but though I like Bernardo as a person, I simply can't see him as a romantic interest! Sorry, maybe I will change my mind latter on(?). **

**And now back to the story...**

**YAOI: Don't like, Don't read. ENYOY :D**

**NOTE: I don't own rights to the Lucky Dog: BL Game or Lucky Dog: Blast.**

* * *

Man being a capo is full time job. And not only during the day. Which is actually the worst part.

I mean: What about regular sleeping times?!

If I were a woman maybe I could get away with a "I need my beauty sleep". But if I say that as a man the boss will probably dress me up in a rosa prima ballerina costume and make me dance a round.

Oh, yes. Did you actually think I'm boss? Faaar from it. In fact, so far that I can barely see it in the horizon.

Well, I may be exaggerating things a bit here.

Currently, after we killed off all the rats and showed those GD punks who's boss, I decided to put the promise of Boss Alessandro on hold and let it be for a while. I should have specified a while. Oh well, as I said, it's not that bad.

I am a full-blown capo after all and that means I'm in the top 6. I'm a leader. I'm learning how to be a leader actually.

And I am learning that from who? Ivan. Yes, Ivan. I can't say it enough. I am being teached about being boss by IVAN. ARRGH!

I have to sleep in a car, listen to his complaints all day and never get a full night of sleep to boot. It's the worst. Do you understand my mood now? I swear if I hear him call me mutt once more I will shoot him. I can't get his voice out of my mind. My poor ears have to stand that abuse all day long.

But as I said it's not all that bad. Today was the last day. I'm switching. Woo-hoo!

You see I'm being handed around. After the jailbreak, our successful come back and securing the future of CP:5, I can say I got to know all capo's really well and they got to know me. And miraculously we even became something like friends. Well, maybe more of comrades. Wouldn't want to tell tall tales. So no one is opposed to me being boss anymore. The underlings ( ah that has such a nice ring to it! ) already know about my promotion to capo and my future promotion to boss ahead. But most of them don't know me. So I was ordered to spread my name and show my face to them for a specific amount of time. Additionally, the capos show me their tricks and introduce me to their business. Basically all I need to know as their future boss. I accompany all capos in their territories till they say I graduated. Meaning during that time I'm completely at their mercy.

I had a grand time with Bernardo. He showed me around, we tossed jokes at each other, went out to dinner, etc. He showed me the basics and had me do some stuff for him. It was pretty easy going. He said I had all I needed after two weeks time.

Giulio was second. It was quite pleasant despite the blood and action. Wait, that was the part I liked best. When I said I thought I knew all there is to know, he nodded, smiled and agreed. Simple as that.

And Ivan was third. I think I made my opinion on that clear. It took him three months. Three. He only let me graduate because of a few words from Bernardo in boss's ear. Thank god it's over. I actually like him. From afar.

Now last but not least ( since the boss is the big finale ) it's Luchino's time. Somehow I think it will be fine. Though I haven't seen him a lot lately. Like for three months. But I will the day after tomorrow. Yes, you heard right. The day after tomorrow, because tomorrow I'm making good on that beauty-sleep of mine.

Good night.


End file.
